


Naked Wrap Party

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, This is a stupid drabble, anniversary gift, but the idea made me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Michael tries to wrap a gift for Gavin and has to come up with an excuse when he tries to come in. Luckily, Ryan is there to help.





	

Michael was wrapping a gift. His and Gavin’s anniversary was fast approaching, just a few days away, and he’d found (or rather, asked a fan for) the perfect scarf. He’d asked that it was kept secret as to what the scarf was for, only hinting at it himself, and was promised complete secrecy. The scarf was long enough to wrap around Gavin’s neck and still hang down to his ankles, soft and warm and covered in as many references as the maker could fit.

He was sat on their bed, leaning back into Ryan’s broad chest and figuring out how exactly he would wrap it. Seriously, why the fuck was it so hard? The creeper wrapping paper tore under his clenched hands as he stared down at the neatly folded fabric.

“Put it in a box,” Ryan advised, looping his arms around Michael’s waist as he shifted.

“Shut up, Ryan.”

“It’d work better.”

“...Get me a box.”

Ryan chuckled, pressing a kiss to Michael’s messy curls before leaning over to grab the plain white box it had come in, a messy sharpie heart drawn on the top. Michael huffed quietly and snatched the box, kissing the palm of Ryan’s hand before turning back to the scarf.

A knock on the door startled them both, Michael frantically shoving the scarf between his back and Ryan’s stomach.

“Don’t come in!” the redhead shouted frantically, holding his hand up as if it would stop the door from opening. “Er, Ryan’s naked!”

“What?” both Ryan and Gavin asked at the same time.

“Well, I can’t say I’m naked, he’s allowed to see me naked,” Michael hissed at Ryan.

“Why does anyone have to be naked?!” Ryan cried.

“I wanna join the naked party!” Gavin said from the other side of the door.

“There’s no naked party!”

“But--”

“Gavin, I’ll be right out, okay?”

Gavin whined from the hall, kicking the bottom of the door lightly before shuffling off. Michael shoved the scarf into the box and wrapped it sloppily.

“Good enough,” he sighed, “hide it for me, Rye.”

“Why do I have to hide it?”

“Because you love me and I said so,” Michael purred, pressing a kiss to the older man’s jaw before standing.

Ryan sighed, blue eyes gazing up at Michael. “You can’t keep using that on me, it’s unfair.”

“So’re you fingers,” Michael teased with a wink, slipping out the door and leaving Ryan to tuck away the wrapped box.

He couldn’t help but smile as he heard Gavin’s slightly offended “how come we never have naked parties, Micoo?” and Michael’s slightly agitated “it’s called sex, you fucking asshole.”


End file.
